


metal detector

by Splashy



Series: discord is chaos and we love it [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: lesbian sonar





	metal detector

**Author's Note:**

> if you can guess the contents of this fic before you finish it i'll love you forever

It was the Monday after prom, and the whole school was buzzing about it. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t talking about it. 

Shelby was walking down the hall, Kaylee at one side and Alyssa at the other. She was talking, while Shelby and Kaylee just exchanged glances.

“So babe and I went to her house - or, well, her grandma’s house - after prom. And I stayed the night but after that, I had to get back home and talk to mom. It wasn’t terrible; I think she’s starting to come around. I wanted to ride with babe to school this morning, but my mom didn’t let me. I actually haven’t seen her today, have any of you seen ba—”

“Oh my god, _please_ just _say her name._” Shelby groans. Alyssa pauses and looks at her.

“Shelbs, I went two years not getting to call her by pet names in public. I have _two years worth_ to make up for.” 

“None of us are going to survive this, are we?” Kaylee asked, sighing.

“Nope! Now, where is my babe?”

\---

“So babe and I went to the movies yesterday and—”

“Are you ever going to call her by her name?

“Two years, Kaylee. Two. Years.”

\---

Alyssa walked into the school building after Shelby. As soon as she stepped inside, she stiffened, looking up sharply. “She’s here.”

“What—”

Not paying Shelby any attention, Alyssa bolted down the hallway. She was out of sight before Shelby knew what had happened.

Shelby got her phone out and texted Kaylee, telling her to find Emma and record her. Then she followed Alyssa.

\---

Greg could hear someone - Alyssa? - chanting “babe” over and over. And whoever it was, it was becoming louder. He turned around to see Alyssa running down the hallway. He was about to stop her when he saw the look in her eyes and immediately flattened himself against a locker. There was no stopping her.

After she had passed, he ran after her, shouting “Let’s go lesbian, let’s go!”

\---

Emma walked into school, pulling her phone out to text Alyssa to tell her she was here. But before she could, she noticed Kaylee nearby, with her phone out, and...recording her?

She didn’t get a chance to question her when she heard a distant and faint chanting of “babebabebabebabebabEBABEBABEBABE.” It was progressively getting louder and she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. She starts to look around but is soon interrupted by Alyssa tackling her and covering her in kisses.

Emma laughs and steps away just enough to be able to actually see Alyssa. “Did you just run down the hallway chanting ‘babe’?”

“I ran down many hallways.” Alyssa leaned in to kiss Emma again.

Shelby appeared at that moment, out of breath.

“We were...on the other...side of the school,” she huffed, trying to catch her breath. “Alyssa walked in, immediately looked up, and just _ran._ I have no idea how she knew you were here or where you were.”

“Can’t underestimate the power of my girlfriend,” Emma grinned at Alyssa, who pressed many more kisses to her lips.

\---

“Where’s Emma? I need her opinion on a flannel.” Shelby asked.

“Not sure - gimme a sec.” Kaylee got her phone out and dialed Alyssa. She was probably at home by now, but Kaylee had the feeling she’d know where Emma is anyway.

“Hey Alyssa where’s—”

“She just left the band closet,” Alyssa’s voice came immediately, cutting Kaylee off.

“Cool, thanks.” Kaylee hung up and turned to Shelby. “She just left the band closet.”

“And does Alyssa know that because Emma texted her, or…?”

“This is _Alyssa_ we’re talking about. She knows exactly where Emma is at all times.” 

“I’ll never understand how she does that,” Shelby laughed.

“Maybe it’s some lesbian superpower.” 

“Or maybe it’s just an Alyssa superpower.”

“Alyssa, the Emma metal detector,” Kaylee snorted. “Seems fitting, at least.”


End file.
